I shall discuss fundamental issues in the scaling of algorithms to massively parallel machines, with special emphasis on efficient usage of memory. Our new portable parallel programming tool, the Global Array (GA) library, provides a non- uniform memory-access model, that has proven very powerful in computational chemistry. Aspects of various computational chemistry algorithms will be discussed and various uses of the GA library illustrated.